Perguntas sem respostas
by Sandy Mione
Summary: Depois da morte de Dumbledore, Snape pensa em suas ações.


Aviso 1: Um personagem morre nessa fic. A morte é citada apenas de passagem, mas se você não gosta, não leia, rs.

Aviso 2: Dedico essa fic à minha comadre Roxane Norris, que me falou que essa fic era exatamente o que ela queria ler.

Aviso 3? Nada disso me pertence.É tudo da JK Rowling e de seus associados. Eu só pego emprestado para me divertir.

E agora, tudo acabou. Eu quebrei meu juramento de nunca mais matar alguém. Quebrei a promessa de jamais dar motivos para que a Marca Negra pairasse no céu. Voltei atrás nas minhas palavras justo com aquele que me fez proferi-las e que acreditou que elas eram verdades. Por que uma promessa pode anular uma outra? Por que a fidelidade deve ser provada com a covardia? Onde está a lógica em morrer para salvar uma vida? E porque a inocência deve ceder lugar à culpa por um gesto que não se aprova e não se deseja?

Eu sempre achei que não havia dor maior do que a de uma _cruciatus_, mas hoje vi que me enganei. A dor dessa promessa quebrada é maior do que qualquer maldição, fere e não cicatriza, sangra sem cortar e me deixa ainda mais morto do que sempre fui.

Por Salazar... quando foi que promessas passaram a ter tanta importância para um legítimo Slytherin? Será que até a legitimidade de pertencer à minha casa eu perdi, junto com a minha capacidade de me manter distante das minhas emoções? Ou das emoções de qualquer outra pessoa? Quando foi que isso ocorreu? Quando foi que voltei a sentir? Quando foi que passei a ocupar a minha mente com dores e perguntas sem respostas?

Não sei responder. Só sei que nunca antes uma maldição imperdoável doeu mais em mim do que em minha vítima.

Maldita a hora em que decidi acreditar, que decidi me permitir ter esperança de que meus erros seriam, enfim, redimidos e maldita hora em que cri que finalmente poderia escapar da teia de trevas a que uma única escolha insensata me lançou.

Ainda em lembro da decepção nos olhos de Eileen quando ela me ouviu anunciar que recebera a marca. Essa mesma marca que hoje eu renego, justamente por causa dela, da minha mãe.

Ainda sou capaz de me lembrar daquela noite, a véspera da noite em que o Dark Lord mataria Evans e aquele idiota do marido dela.

Ele me procurara logo ao chegar à Mansão Riddle. Eu estava no laboratório, pesquisando ingredientes para uma nova poção que atenuasse os efeitos de um _cruciatus_ que pudesse ser lançado por algum auror mais exaltado.

O Dark Lord entrara sozinho, sem nenhum dos comensais que sempre o seguiam como a uma sombra.

- Prince...

Ele era o único a me chamar assim. Não desconhecia a minha origem mestiça. E nem o poderia, pois eu ainda estava treinando oclumência e detestava usar o sobrenome do meu pai. Não por saber que ele era um trouxa, mas pela forma com que ele sempre tratara a minha mãe.

- Sim, Lord, eu disse, sem retirar os olhos do caldeirão. Já naquela época os meus conhecimentos sobre poções eram consideráveis e, impressionado, Voldemort havia concedido tacitamente que eu permanecesse atento ao que fazia, mesmo quando interpelado por ele.

- A nódoa de sua linhagem acaba de ser eliminada. Mas lamento dizer que houve um contratempo...

Lembro-me até hoje do tremor nas minhas mãos, que me fizeram estragar a poção na qual trabalhava. Após um _evanesco_ no conteúdo do caldeirão, o Dark Lord tinha toda a minha atenção.

- Nódoa, milorde, contratempo?, creio não estar a altura de compreender a profundidade de seu raciocínio, eu disse.

Uma gargalhada insana foi a primeira explicação que eu recebi. Ela gelou a minha alma, em um prenúncio do mal que, sem que eu sequer imaginasse, se abatera sobre mim.

- Que nódoa, meu caro Príncipe Mestiço? Aquela que me faz acrescentar a abjeta palavra "mestiço" ao seu nobre sobrenome Prince. Esta noite, meus seguidores eliminaram essa mancha em sua genealogia.

O tremor em minhas mãos se estendeu a todo o meu corpo. Eu logo entendi o discurso de Voldemort, mas não queria acreditar no que ele dizia. Por pior que sempre tivesse sido a minha relação com Tobias, eu nunca desejei que ele morresse nas mãos de comensais da morte.

Juntando forças de onde eu nem imaginava que tinha, tentei dar o tom mais frio que pude à minha voz.

- Você matou Tobias?

Na hora em que ele respondeu à minha pergunta com uma nova gargalhada insana, eu finalmente me conscientizei de que não tinha mais um pai.

Não que a minha relação com Tobias fosse um mar de rosas. Isso, ela nunca foi. As brigas entre ele e minha mãe transformaram a minha vida em um inferno. Mas, apesar disso, Tobias era meu pai, e quando nós não estávamos irritados por ele ter brigado com Eileen, conseguíamos ter boas e longas conversas.

Meu pai era um químico de grande talento. Apesar de ele ser trouxa, acho que foi dele que herdei o talento para poções. Afinal, são artes que têm tanto em comum, a sutil mistura dos ingredientes, a necessidade de controle total de todo o processo... ah, mas estou divagando.

Devo confessar que nada disso passou pela minha mente naquele momento. Eu estava preocupado com ELA: Eileen Prince Snape, minha mãe.

Eu nunca tive presságios, sempre achei a Adivinhação uma arte menor, algo não confiável e sem a menor possibilidade de controle. Mas a lembrança de ouvir Voldemort falar em contratempo me fez preocupado com ELA.

Por ter se casado com um trouxa e ainda gerado um filho dele, minha mãe seria um alvo preferencial para a sanha racista de Voldemort. Foi com medo da resposta que eu finalmente perguntei:

- E quanto à minha mãe?

O Dark Lord parou de rir. Ele me encarou e atravessou a minha mente com o olhar, antes de sentenciar:

- Houve um erro de percurso, meu caro Prince. Sua mãe tentou defender o trouxa. Meus comensais tinham ordens expressas de não lhe fazerem mal e por isso usaram feitiços leves. Mas ela foi atingida por três _impedimenta_ simultâneos e seu coração não agüentou, ele me disse.

Fiquei cego de dor. Eu sabia por que o coração dela não agüentara os feitiços simultâneos: ele estava quebrado muito antes desse ataque. O coração dela se quebrara de desgosto ao me ver aliado às trevas.

Não sei como consegui permanecer de pé diante do insano. Antes de sair da sala onde eu estava, Voldemort ainda me mandou ir a Spinner's End, cuidar dos corpos e do enterro. Parti naquela mesma noite. Mas antes de chegar em casa, procurei por Albus. Eu tinha tido bastante tempo, durante os preparativos para a viagem, para programar a minha vingança.

O homem que matara a única pessoa a quem eu verdadeira e incondicionalmente amara não merecia a minha lealdade, não merecia que eu o seguisse, não merecia a minha dedicação, não merecia que eu me sacrificasse.

Era madrugada quando cheguei a Hogwarts. Se Albus ficou surpreso em me ver, não o demonstrou. Apenas olhou nos meus olhos, com um brilho diferente nos profundos olhos azuis, e me disse:

- Sente-se, meu caro Severus. Sente-se e me diga o que quer.

E eu contei. Contei tudo. A morte dos meus pais, meu desejo de vingança e - principalmente – contei o que Voldemort acreditava ser a sua tacada de mestre. Atacar o casal que o enfrentara por três vezes e cuja criança nascera ao final do sétimo mês.

- Eu confesso, diretor, ouvi a profecia e revelei seu conteúdo a Voldemort. Ele acredita que se matar essa criança, poderá reinar sobre o mundo dos bruxos sem que ninguém consiga interferir ou vencer.

- E ele disse quando ou a quem pretende atacar?, Dumbledore me perguntou, depois de um longo silêncio, como se testando até que ponto poderia ir comigo naquele momento. Ele foi um tolo por alguns minutos, pois não havia percebido que a partir daquele momento, ele tinha-me totalmente em suas mãos para a luta pela derrota do Lord.

- O ataque será hoje à noite. Eu sei que o meu aviso chegou em cima da hora, mas também sei que o senhor tem meios de evitá-lo. O Lord não deixou claro quem será o casal, mas eu apostaria nos Potter, respondi, com a maior convicção de que me sentia capaz.

- Embora muitos comensais acreditassem que a melhor escolha seria os Longbotton, eu sempre achei que Potter era a escolha definitiva do mestre. Lilly é uma sangue-ruim e, para ele, ser derrotado pelo filho dela seria uma humilhação maior do que poderia admitir. E o Dark Lord acreditava o suficiente em destino para acreditar que seria o filho de uma sangue-ruim quem estaria predestinado a desafiá-lo, acrescentei, tentando convencer ao diretor.

Dumbledore ficou pensativo ao ouvir a minha resposta. Lembro que me revelou que os Potters estavam bem protegidos por um feitiço _Fidelius_, ao que eu retorqui:

- Estavam, o senhor quer dizer, não, diretor?

O olhar surpreso de Dumbledore me mostrou que ele ignorava que havia um traidor na Ordem. Quando revelei isso ao diretor – mesmo sem saber ainda o que era a ordem – ele insistiu em saber quem ele era.

- Eu não sei, professor Dumbledore. Foi alguém que entrou há pouco tempo para o círculo dos comensais e que só se encontra com o Lord quando o mestre está sozinho. Mas todos nós já vimos esse homem encapuzado entrando na mansão Riddle...

- Então é um homem?

- Sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

Quando terminamos de conversar, o dia já iluminava Hogwarts. Durante a madrugada, contei-lhe todos os planos de Voldemort. Ao final, Dumbledore me pergunta o que eu pretendia, agora, fazer da minha vida.

- Quero viver para vê-lo derrotado, foi a minha resposta.

- Severus, meu caro, o desejo cego de vingança e a ira são péssimos conselheiros e costumam embotar a visão. Você está tão cheio de justificado ódio nesse momento, que é capaz de avançar sem o menor planejamento sobre seus inimigos. E isso não é producente, nunca vai dar certo, disse Dumbledore.

Eu me lembro de que respondi que nunca antes tinha visto as coisas tão claras, e que estava decidido a agir: tentaria eliminar Voldemort mal voltasse do enterro de meus pais. O diretor apenas deu um sorriso e argumentou que com ajuda de terceiros seria mais fácil conseguir o meu intento. Se eu estivesse disposto a cooperar com as ações de todos, visando um fim comum, eu conseguiria eliminar àquele que me causara tanto mal e dor.

Foi nesse momento que eu selei o meu destino, e sob o olhar dos demais diretores da escola, jurei obediência total a Albus Dumbledore. Mal sabia como esse voto me seria cobrado tantos anos depois, e que a tarefa a cumprir em nome dessa obediência total me seria assim tão odiosamente dolorosa.

Quando o dia nasceu sobre a escola, o diretor mandou-me para Spinner's End, cuidar de meus mortos. Depois de conversar comigo, ele acionou a ordem e ainda tentou impedir as mortes daquela noite. Mas a maioria não acreditou na minha dica e decidiu proteger os Longbotton.

Eu não sei exatamente o que me aconteceu na noite em que os Potters foram mortos. Eu estava velando os corpos de meus pais e tentando explicar aos meus vizinhos trouxas que eles foram mortos por assaltantes. Passei toda aquela noite me despedindo daquela que havia me amado incondicionalmente. A única pessoa que o fez, diga-se de passagem.

Quando voltei para Hogwarts, dois dias depois, o filho de Lilly já estava com os tios. Dumbledore me pediu que espionasse o Dark Lord para a Ordem e durante anos eu acompanhei a vida do bebê, depois da criança e do pré-adolescente Potter. Vi no crescimento dele muito da minha própria infância.

Não nego, senti pena por ele, ao perceber que – ao contrário de mim – ele não teria recordações de ter tido alguém que o amasse, como Eileen me amara. Mas ao mesmo tempo, também não teria a dor de partir um coração, como eu partira o dela

Não é segredo para ninguém o quanto os Dursleys foram cruéis com Potter. Todos no mundo bruxo gostariam de dar o carinho que aquele bebê não teve.

E por isso, quando ficou decidido que ele viria para a escola, Dumbledore me chamou para uma conversa em seu escritório. Ele estava preocupado com a vinda do menino, que certamente seria superprotegido por todos.

Eu me comprometi a ser a pessoa que manteria o garoto com um pé na realidade. Confesso que poder punir o filho de James me deu uma grande sensação de vingança realizada, não sou e nem nunca serei um santo.

ELA teria adorado que eu cuidasse do garoto de forma plena, que gostasse de bancar o anjo da guarda de Potter, mas isso realmente não seria possível. Para meu alívio, Eileen não estava mais vendo os absurdos que seu único filho ainda cometia.

E foi assim que o tempo foi passando na escola. Até o sexto ano, quando Dumbledore me cobrou o juramento que eu havia feito há tantos anos. Tive que sacrificar os meus juramentos pessoais, de nunca mais desferir uma maldição imperdoável. Mas só eu, Albus e Merlim sabemos o quanto isso me custou. Quantas brigas, quantas horas tentando encontrar uma solução que não significasse o peso da traição por sobre os meus ombros.

Mas eu não consegui. E por não ter conseguido encontrar uma solução é que agora eu sinto, pela primeira vez em anos, dois filetes úmidos descendo de meus olhos e atravessando as minhas faces. E por ter fracassado na tentativa de encontrar uma solução que não implicasse em morte, na morte Dele, foi que eu tive que tentar me esconder daqueles a quem eu tanto ajudei.

E agora, os motivos que me levaram a trair Voldemort são conhecidos apenas por mim. E ninguém vai acreditar na palavra de um comensal. Mesmo que este comensal tenha ajudado a luz a vencer tantas batalhas. Esse comensal não é mais bem-vindo. Mesmo cumprindo seu papel até o fim, mesmo seguindo até o fim com seu voto de fidelidade e lealdade, feito há tantos anos, o que sobrou a este comensal foi o desprezo e o ódio.

Mas agora alguém mais pode saber da verdade, se um dia alguém ler esse pergaminho. Eu não espero que esse alguém acredite no que eu disse ou faça algo a respeito. Muito pelo contrário. Esse alguém não deve se sentir obrigado a nada.

Na verdade, nem sei por que me dou ao trabalho de escrever e nem mesmo se sei se um dia alguém vai encontrar esse pergaminho. Acredito mesmo que não.

A vergonha pelo meu fracasso em cumprir a promessa de nunca mais matar alguém e a certeza de que por culpa desse fracasso eu fui obrigado a matar a única pessoa que confiava irrestritamente em mim me dizem que, mesmo que essas palavras sejam lidas por alguém, já não adiantará de mais nada.

É hora de encerrar a minha missão, após cumprir a pior das ordens. É o momento de partir e finalmente deixar o jovem Potter cumprir com o seu destino. Eu saberei, esteja onde estiver, qual foi o resultado da batalha final...

A jovem enxugou uma lágrima após ler, talvez pela milésima vez, o diário onde Severus Snape desabafara seus sentimentos depois da morte de Dumbledore. O caderno foi encontrado por ela, durante uma revista feita pela Ordem da Fênix em Spinner's End, seis meses depois do assassinato do diretor de Hogwarts.

Ela mostrara o diário ao novo líder da ordem, mas as palavras do comensal não foram levadas em consideração, como o próprio Snape previra ao escrever seu desabafo. Por isso, a jovem pediu para guardar os pergaminhos escritos pelo ex-mestre de Poções.

Já fazia agora um ano desde a batalha final. Um ano depois que Harry Potter cumpriu seu destino e matou Voldemort. Mas o jovem grifinório não sobreviveu para ver o mundo de paz e harmonia entre bruxos puro-sangue, mestiços e nascidos-trouxas que ele havia colaborado para criar.

Mesmo com o fim da guerra, Severus Snape continuava desaparecido. Nem a Ordem da Fênix nem o Ministério da Magia conseguiram localizar o ex-mestre de Poções. Nem afirmar com segurança que o comensal da morte estava morto. Para o mundo bruxo, o paradeiro de Snape era um mistério.

"Espero que, esteja onde estiver, professor, você realmente saiba que a guerra acabou. E saiba que está na hora de voltar para casa...", suspirou a jovem, antes de guardar novamente o diário.


End file.
